


the garden of eden is a haven of primrose

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo stands outside Oikawa's dorm room, holding a bouquet of pastel sunshine out for Oikawa, cheeks as red as his tie.</p>
<p>"So...you're not "a dozen roses" type." Is what Oikawa says from nervousness.</p>
<p>"No...it seemed to cliche." Kuroo says, heart heavy with Oikawa's beauty, his kindness. "Besides, the florist told me that primroses meant everlasting love. And I hoped these flowers could do the talking because I surely can't seem to speak anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. peach blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of drabbles based on ideas and roleplays with @perishSong in a college AU. There won't really be a chronological order to them, except I'm planning on the last chapter wrapping everything up nicely :3
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: this chapter has a very brief mention of explicit sex but otherwise 99% fluff

Kuroo comes home exhausted, limbs aching with evry movement as he sulks through the door. Oikawa’s voice is cheery and bright in retrospect to Kuroo’s glum aura that tries to seep into the dull surroundings of their dorm. He sees takeout on the counter and feels sickness wash over him; Kuroo knows Oikawa bought it for him, worried, even staying up late to make sure he got back safely. He wants to tell Oikawa he’s grateful, tell him how much he loves him, but it’s hard to speak between the peppering of Oikawa’s lips against his face.

 

“You look like death. Do you want a bath? Or maybe some takeout?” Oikawa prompts, holding Kuroo’s cheeks in his palms, worry sewn into his brow. Kuroo feels a tug in his chest at the sight, but he can’t even speak much. And Oikawa, being the perfect boyfriend that Kuro knows he is, senses the large amount of discomfort in Kuroo’s body language and slowly guides him to the bed. “Had a rough day? I’m so sorry, Tetsu-chan.”

 

Falling face first on the bed, Kuroo lets out a satisfied groan as the weight from holding himself upright disappeared like heavy tension, sinking into the mattress. It’s blissful, the soft mattress, the warmth of the sheets, the smell of Oikawa’s shampoo lingering...home is where he wants to be.

 

Oikawa laughs. “My little kitty deserves a treat.” He singsongs, moving to the side of Kuroo, watching him with an amused expression. “I actually wanted to save this surprise for later, but it looks like now might be the best time, huh?” Oikawa rests a hand on Kuroo’s back, rubbing up and down slowly. Kuroo purrs at the feeling. “But this kitty needs to not have clothes on.”

 

Kuroo doesn’t protest as Oikawa pulled up his shirt, tossing it aside before wiggling his jeans off and down to his ankles. Oikawa is gentle, sliding each ankles from the leg holes and tossing that aside too. Kuroo’s boxers are sweaty, so Oikawa rummages through the dresser to change them. The cool air seeping through the crack of the window by the bed on Kuroo’s skin feels soothing, refreshing. He sighs softly, ears perking when Oikawa returns from the bathroom with a wet rag. 

 

Oikawa gently washes Kuroo’s slightly sticky back, making sure to wipe down his shoulders and armpits until he wasn’t so hot anymore. “Feel better, Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asks, tossing the rag aside and rubbing his back again, against bare skin. Kuroo only purrs in response, a sound Oikawa has grown fond of. “Good kitty. I have a reward for you.”

 

Kuroo hears a vague sound of cloths rummaging behind him before Oikawa settles atop Kuroo’s butt, thighs on either side of Kuroo’s body so he wouldn’t feel so heavy. Kuroo groans slightly, not in discomfort but curiosity. “Tooru?”

 

“Shh, just relax, Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa coaxes with a voice dripping like caramel. “I know you’ve had a hard day...so I want to at least help you feel more at ease.” Oikawa smiles, and Kuroo, despite his face being firmly planted into the mattress, can hear it. Kuroo groans lightly this time as Oikawa pours warm oil on his back, getting a vague idea to what Oikawa wants to do.

 

Surely Kuroo loves Oikawa’s touch, has gotten accustomed to the sweetness behind it, but there is something magical about the soft, delicate hands that wrap around his neck in the morning, bring him hot coffee on Sundays, intertwine with his in the hallways of their apartment, that cup his cheeks and speak of a love beyond Kuroo’s imagination, and presses into his sore, aching back. Oikawa’s fingers knead gently into the tight skin, unraveling, unfurling all of Kuroo’s stress.

 

Kuroo groans into the mattress, like almost melted chocolate. Oikawa is pleased with himself that he can put Kuroo at ease, even if only a little. Oikawa works the magic of a three hour class he took without Kuroo knowing, untying the nots in Kuroo’s back, thumbs pressing hard in just the right spots that make Kuroo moan out of gratitude. All the pent up, rolled up aches of Kuroo’s day are slowly, gently, deliciously being undone by Oikawa’s careful hands.

 

“Tooru…” Kuroo speaks, and Oikawa can feel the tear-laden thanks in the sound of his name. Oikawa keeps working, careful not to neglect Kuroo’s side, his waist, feeling over every scar, every little bump, every mountain and valley of Kuroo’s body, tracing over them blindly even though he has already memorized them before. “You’re amazing.”

 

Oikawa snorts a little, sweet chimes in his voice as his hands slow and his touches are more sensual than class had taught him. He rolls his hips against the curve of Kuroo’s cheeks, enough to give them a brief pleasure but not enough to make them aroused. “I was even going to save these red booty shorts for a different time, but there’s something erotic about massaging you like this with just a thin piece of clothing separating us.”

 

Kuroo groans at the thought. The image of Oikawa on his stomach, thin shorts that barely cover his ass, pulled to the side just enough to see Oikawa’s pink hole, wet and stretched by the girth of his cock...but sadly Kuroo was too tired to even get hard at that, and he groans again in frustration. Oikawa chuckles. 

 

“Don’t worry love. Tomorrow is Friday...and when you wake up, I’ll be more than happy to give you that fantasy.” Oikawa purrs, squeezing Kuroo’s shoulders. “But right now, just focus on trying to sleep.” He moves slowly, rocking his body against Kuroo’s in a light, gentle manner that melts Kuroo’s bones. With Oikawa’s gentle weight on top of him, his soothing hands pressing into just the right spots, it doesn’t take long for Kuroo to fall asleep with his head buried in the sheets, hands folded underneath his forehead. 

 

Sensing Kuroo isn’t awake, Oikawa chuckles and peppers kisses along Kuroo’s shoulder, his neck...then he too settles himself comfortable on Kuroo’s back, head resting between Kuroo’s shoulder blades. The gentle rise and fall of Kuroo’s back, the slight snores in between, start to lull Oikawa to sleep. Kuroo’s bare skin against his own is warm, comforting, a place that feels like home. He lazily cards his hands through Kuroo’s soft hair, closing his eyes as he lets the sound of Kuroo’s heart beat sing him a lullaby. 


	2. sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small drabble where Kuroo pierces his dick

Kuroo hadn’t exactly pictured a romantic night alone with Oikawa on the green plaid dorm couch with a bag of frozen peas on his crotch. It was his idea, an impulsive one at that, to get buzzed with his newfound drinking buddy Hanamaki, and to head to a tattoo parlor to get his dick pierced. 

 

Thankfully the alcohol had numbed some of the pain of the actual needle piercing his frenum but he hadn’t expected the day after that his dick would ache terribly. The guy who pierced him probably warned him during his aftercare speech that he didn’t listen too because he was too focused on Oikawa’s hand intertwined with his own, and how he never let go during the entire process and how sappy and high he felt in that moment.

 

“Do you need another bag, Tetsu-chan?” Tooru asked, already beginning to peel himself away from Kuroo’s torso, but Kuroo’s hand wrapped around Oikawa’s waist held him still.

 

“No, I’m fine. I just want to hold you.” Kuroo mewled lightly, moving to kiss Oikawa’s cheek.

 

Oikawa giggled at the feeling. “Alright, alright, but if your little soldier starts hurting again, I’m getting more pea bags.” He promised with a small boop on Kuroo’s nose before they were kissing again. Kuroo swung Oikawa’s legs over his lap, his own back leaning against the arm of the couch. The sounds of a game show played on quietly in the background, stopping every once in awhile to watch whatever was happening, Oikawa pressing his head on Kuroo’s chest. 

 

The rumble of Kuroo’s chest when he laughed, the drumming of Oikawa’s fingers on the cloth of Kuroo’s shirt, the pads of Kuroo’s fingers pressing lightly into Oikawa’s side, the sounds of another commercial prompting Kuroo to turn his head, Oikawa looking up, and they were kissing again...and repeat. Small whimpers and whines melted in the air around them, slow, chaste kisses that seemed like time was slowing down just for them, the giddy jumping of Oikawa’s heart.

 

“I love you.” Oikawa cooed, nuzzling Kuroo’s cheek with a satisfied purr, like saying the phrase made him feel so much happier.

 

Kuroo laughed a little. “I love you to—OW.” He hissed, accidentally shifting into Oikawa’s knee with his pea-covered crotch. He scrunched his eyes shut, and it was Oikawa’s turn to chuckle softly. He clambered off of Kuroo slowly

 

“Alright, one more bag of frozen peas for the little soldier.” Oikawa cooed before sauntering over to the kitchen. Kuroo groaned, draping his back over the edge of the couch. He whined at the pain, at putting his sex life in a hardship.

 

“Babe, I’m sorry.” Kuroo whined, trying to even his breathing. Oikawa returned with another fresh frozen bag, switching out the semi-thawed one. “Why did I think this was a good idea?”

 

Oikawa laughed again, pressing himself back against Kuroo while avoiding his groin, smiling up at his boyfriend. “Because once you’re all healed, when you slide inside of me, it’s going to feel even better. For hopefully you and definitely me.” Oikawa teased, drumming slim fingers on Kuroo’s chest, a knowing smile on his lips. 

 

Kuroo felt his face go red. “Tooru, you’re too much.” He whimpered lightly. “I love you too much.”

 

“As do I, Te~ tsu~ rou~” Oikawa pressed light kisses against Kuroo’s chin and cheek. “Don’t worry babe; I can wait an eternity for Mr. Soldier to return from battle.” He sighed lightly, plopping his head on Kuroo’s chest. “But until then, you have to kiss me twice as much to make up for it.”

 

“Deal.” Kuroo agreed easily with a small victorious smile. “Can we start now?”

 

Oikawa hummed. “Of course, Tetsu-chan.” He leaned close to Kuroo, their noses brushing lightly against each other. “Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
